Generally, fuel cell systems employ a hydrogen-rich gas for power generation. Certain fuels, while rich in hydrogen, may also have heavy hydrocarbon compounds, such as diesel, jet fuel, etc. Fuels with heavy hydrocarbon compounds may require reforming to generate the hydrogen-rich gas for use by the fuel cell system. Certain methods for reforming can involve the use of a steam reformer, which can require an external heat transfer device to provide heat to the steam reformer. The use of an external heat transfer device, however, may add undesirable weight to the fuel cell system.
In addition, certain hybrid fuel cell systems require operation at a high pressure. In order to operate these hybrid fuel cell systems at a high pressure, a fuel cell stack associated with the fuel cell system requires a reinforced structure to maintain the high operating pressure. The use of the reinforced structure also adds undesirable weight to the fuel cell system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems for hybrid fuel cell power generation, which reduces system weight while maintaining efficient power generation. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.